


We walk in no particular direction (anymore)

by ImagineYourself



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Dom Karen, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Bottom Matt, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen brings in lunch and Foggy has a little too good of a time watching Matt's finger-licking goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We walk in no particular direction (anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fuckin sucker for this ot3 and this idea has been haunting me for weeks so here.

Karen, Matt, and Foggy all sat around the conference table, a round container of warm little meat pie type things between them all. Karen had brought them in that morning, saying she'd made them the night before to try a new recipe she'd found and subsequently subjected her two boys to lunch with them. They were flaky and messy and Matt spent half his time inspecting them through taste and smell as he did actually eating them. Foggy watched with a half smile and Karen filled the background with meaningless one-sided conversation that went in one ear and out the other. At least for Foggy.

Matt was nodding along like he was paying attention and licked the crumbs off his fingertips, pink tongue darting out and Foggy had no doubt he could taste the saltiness of his own skin. The view had Foggy all but breathless as he chewed his last bite. He hoped that if he accidentally let a moan slip past his throat he might pass it off on the food. But just as he was swallowing, mouth suddenly dry, Matt slipped his thumb past the seam of his lips to suck the remnants of the pastry off. Foggy choked.

He coughed and brought a hand to his chest, eyes watering. “Shit,” he cursed with a labored breath.

“Foggy, you okay?” Karen asked, looking at him with concerned eyes, her hand reaching across the table and resting on his forearm which held his weight over the table.

Matt, meanwhile, wiped his hands on a napkin from the table. He leaned over and rubbed Foggy's back with a sure touch. The fingers his tongue had just touched were now touching Foggy through the fabric of his shirt. “Just breathe. Drink some water.”

With a deep breath, Foggy did as he was told and swallowed a few gulps of water from the bottle in front of him. “I'm fine,” he wheezed. And he was, truly, except for his pants feeling a little bit tighter and that was definitely not from the food.

“You sure?” Matt asked dubiously. His infuriating fingers were still rubbing Foggy's back.

“Yeah, yeah.” Foggy waved a hand absently in his direction and took a couple of extra deep breaths. “Those were just really good, Karen,” he added, throwing a smile her way.

She was smirking though, apparently satisfied that he'd recovered. “Not as good, I guess, as watching Matt eat them.”

Foggy was really glad he didn't have anything in his mouth that time because he was sure he would have choked again. As it was he just laughed a little nervously. “Well, I mean—” he broke off.

Smiling indulgently, Matt's fingers stilled their movements and Foggy was suddenly worried. “You were watching me?”

“You couldn't tell?”

“I could, I just want to hear you say it.” Matt licked his lips and ran his teeth over the bottom one. His eyes were bright.

Foggy didn't know if he'd ever not find the blind man's expressiveness a little daunting. He took a breath but the side of his mouth curled as he said, “Yeah, I was watching you. You looked good— _really_ good—licking your fingers.” He watched Matt's answering grin and that looked really good too. Promising, maybe.

Karen's low laugh brought Foggy's eyes to hers. There was a playful look on her face and her hand was still on Foggy's arm, grip a little tighter by the second. “You know we've got about half an hour before our next client is supposed to meet you guys.”

Foggy's breath caught and he glanced at Matt who was biting his lip. “What are you thinking?” he asked Karen, looking back at her.

“How long do you think it'd take to get Matt off?” she asked bluntly, grinning now. Beside him, Foggy heard Matt's shudder of a sigh. Honestly the best thing about Karen was how frank she was with them, always sure in her words. And they both knew Matt loved it, too.

Matt was the one who replied to her, though, his words but a breath. “Five minutes? Less if you talk me through.”

Karen laughed, the sound high and sweet. She stood from her seat and stalked around the table. “You're too easy,” she said to Matt. It sounded like a compliment.

But Matt was grinning as she took hold of his tie, leaning down. “No,” he told her quietly, “I'm just already hard.”

Foggy caught the glance Karen shot him before she tugged Matt into a kiss that brought him to his feet, hands around her hips. When Karen turned them, Foggy could see the slick pinks of their tongues between presses of their mouths. He was starting to think he might have a problem. His dick was hard in his slacks and the breathless little sounds Matt was making pushed more blood into it. Suddenly, he was standing, hands wanting to touch and he wrapped them around Matt's waist as Karen let him go.

She spun Matt around, and the full view of his glassy eyes and swelling lips, wet with Karen's kiss, came into Foggy's sights. Foggy caught him to his chest and took the air from his already ragged lungs. Matt kissed him like a starving man, hands tangling in his hair. Karen's hands were on Foggy's, lifting one to hold the back of Matt's neck as she took its place. She kissed the backs of Foggy's fingers and slipped one hand between him and Matt. Foggy groaned when Matt pulled his hair, apparently surprised as Karen's hand slipped under his waistband.

“I want you to come in my hand,” Karen whispered to Matt, the words getting both him and Foggy to jerk their hips together. She laughed at them under her breath. Matt whined in the back of his throat and broke away from Foggy's lips to lean his forehead on Foggy's temple, panting. Karen mouthed under his ear and licked the tips of Foggy's fingers. “Better hurry,” she added, giving Matt a squeeze.

Foggy could feel her hand moving over Matt's cock between them and he resisted the need to rock his hips forward. This was about Matt. It usually was, when the three of them were together, but Foggy didn't mind. “I wish you could see yourself,” he hissed to Matt, the words sticking to his tongue before falling off. “You look so good like this.”

“Tell him what he looks like,” Karen muttered hotly. She bit her lip and Foggy caught her wild gaze over Matt's shoulder.

He nosed up Matt's jaw and kissed him again once, slow and chaste. “You're blushing and it would look cute if you didn't look so damn needy. Your eyes are glazed over. Your mouth is red and pretty and if you keep biting it like that you're gonna make it bleed.”

Matt moaned, just barely, and shut him up with a kiss to steal the words right from the tip of his tongue. “Sounds hot,” he mumbled into Foggy's mouth. He gasped suddenly, losing the momentum of their kiss as Karen moved her hand a little faster.

“Really hot,” Foggy replied, trying to grin but failing as he panted and groaned.

“You're both hot,” Karen said around a chuckle, her mouth just above the collar of Matt's shirt.

Foggy's hand had moved up and was grasping at the strands of Matt's hair, tugging at him to tilt his head and steal kiss after kiss. The press of their lips was as sweet as it was filthy and Foggy liked it that way. Matt's fingers were digging into the sides of his neck. He liked that, too. Not hard enough to leave bruises but enough that he could feel the hidden strength Matt had in his hands. Karen's hand, the one not in Matt's pants, slid up Foggy's arm and clutched at him as she pressed her other palm hard into Matt, pulling his hips back.

“Gonna come, Matty?” she asked in a breathless whisper. Matt whimpered. His head tilted back and Foggy nipped his jaw.

“Look so good when you come,” Foggy mumbled, his mouth close to Karen's, but not close enough for them to kiss. Her eyes were almost apologetic but he just bit a little harder at the skin on Matt's neck to compensate. “Always look so good.”

“Yeah, gonna show us how good you look? Come for us.” Karen's command was absolute and she punctuated it by biting Matt's earlobe before kissing behind his ear.

“Come on, Matty, I wanna see your face,” Foggy said, backing up a little to get a view. He wished that Karen could see, too, because it really was a sight to see. Matt's hips jerked forward and bumped Foggy as his mouth opened with a low-pitched moan. His eyes were half-shut and his brow furrowed. Karen was smirking into his shoulder and Foggy curved his palm around the back of Matt's skull.

He came with a shudder and a gasp and his fingers clutching the strands of hair at the base of Foggy's head. Foggy would swear, his hand on the Bible, that Matt looked better and better every time he came at their hands. Karen's lips were mouthing silently at Matt's neck and Foggy was kissing his cheeks.

“You were so good,” Foggy was whispering. “So gorgeous and good.” He kissed Matt's lips again, coaxing movement from his panting mouth. When Matt was kissing him back, he broke away to turn Matt around. Karen withdrew her hands and Matt leaned back into Foggy as she raised the one covered in Matt's come.

Karen's tongue flicked out to lick one of her fingers before she brought it to Matt's mouth. “Look at what you did,” she whispered, eyes serious and cheeks flushed. “Now you've got to clean it up.”

Matt took two of her fingers into his mouth, licking at them, and the soft sucking sounds he made sent shivers down Foggy's spine. He cleaned the rest of her fingers as she fed them to him, one by one, her lips parted as she watched with rapt attention. Foggy wasn't even sorry he couldn't see Matt's face because Karen's was sure a sight to witness. He itched to reach a hand under her skirt, but he knew somewhere in the back of his lust-riddled mind that they were low on time.

“Fuck,” Karen breathed, sliding her now spit-slick hand into Matt's hair to guide him into a kiss that he knew was breathtaking. Foggy had been on the receiving end of that kiss many times and was smirking as she pulled away and met his eyes. “Foggy, you can come, too.”

Foggy opened his mouth to protest but she was suddenly pushing Matt back into him and meeting him for a kiss over Matt's shoulder. Her hips ground Matt's into Foggy's and his sadly neglected cock was happy to feel the promising swell of Matt's ass. Karen's tongue in his mouth and Matt's slow movements against him had him coming before he knew it in record time and he was panting both their names as Karen pulled away.

Her face was a little pained and Foggy knew that if they weren't crunched for time she would have already had his head between her thighs. He'd make it up to her later, he noted to himself. They were all still breathing a little harshly and Karen put away her arousal like only she could do and kissed Matt once more quickly. She stepped back and took a deep breath, smoothing down the front of her shirt, hands a little shaky.

“Go clean up,” she told them gently, smiling when Matt tried to step forward and nearly stumbled. But Foggy was holding onto him and together they made it through the door and to the bathroom.

They were all back in their own offices, working diligently as if nothing had ever happened, by the time there was a knock at the door. Only the glance Foggy shared with Karen as he stepped past her desk spoke of the desperate waiting for the work day to be over.


End file.
